


Christophe Giacometti, Yuri Whisperer

by BluSkates



Series: Six Kinds of Love is a fantastic read [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Past Abuse, Psychological Trauma, mention of slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-28 22:52:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10841133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluSkates/pseuds/BluSkates
Summary: This work is inspired by the AO3 work "Six Kinds of Love" by Frilly_Axolotl in which Yuuri and Yuri were kindnapped and sold into slavery. They were "traded" to Viktor Nikiforov who humanely helps them and nurses Yuuri back to health. In this story both Yuris are treated with equality by Viktor however due to the legality of slavery in Russia they are unable to return to their former lives of freedom.In this short work Yuri tries to interact with Musumi, Christophe's cat. I know that's his possible boyfriend's name in the show but since this is an AU I thought I'd keep the name because I can't find what Chris' cat's name is.Also, how freaking adorable is it that Yuri named his cat Peter? Cats with human names. Does it get better?





	Christophe Giacometti, Yuri Whisperer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Frilly_Axolotl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frilly_Axolotl/gifts).



_In which the author thinks she’s Jane Austen._

Cats have an amazing ability to both give you their entire attention and yet appear to not notice you. Or, at least, if they do notice you they are able to, with the flick of a tale or twitch of a whisker, communicate, perfectly, that you are simply beneath their notice and therefore have been granted the highest of all cat compliments, which is to be, simply, looked at.

Yuri Plisetsky was being looked at. To be more concise, the one time junior world champion, a boy, who only a year and a half ago had the eyes of an entire crowded auditorium upon him as he completed more than one illegal quad, was being looked at by the single greatest creature he had ever beheld. A perfect white persian. Snobby, cold, and beautiful.

They were twin souls. Destined to carry out the finest of true love affairs of cat and human. To live side-by-side, barely displaying affection, but feeling it deeply, keenly, and wholly at all moments of their existence. Yuri Plisetsky, former skater, former slave, consummate cat lover, was now left with only one course of action to define his life. Befriend the ideal cat.

Now, how to win over this better half?

_In which the author realizes that she’s just a hack, and Austen is going to slap her silly in the afterlife were she to continue...so she stops._

A pair of toned, muscular legs stepped over the little blonde’s lithe body as it crouched on the stairs, walking passed. “Bonjour, mon petit chou.” Christophe’s body moved like it was fluid, as if there was a music within being released through just his motions. He stalked calmly into the room and the gorgeous cat rose to greet him with a long full body stroke against the leg.

Yuri huffed from his position in envy.

“Would you like to meet Masumi?” Chris reached down to rub the cat’s head without casting a glance at the intruding blonde.

Yuri didn’t answer, but he also didn’t leave. Normally Yuri had as little to do with the Swiss man as possible. He thought the man was gross and possibly a little insane, which would be expected after surviving the torture of Matiev and Isaac for years.

Chris eyed him from the doorway to his room. It was odd that everyone else lived in the same area of the house, except Chris. He took over the attic space, setting it up as a dance studio and loft. Viktor either indulged it or realized he had no real say in it.

“Cats don’t need to warm up to you. They aren’t like dogs in that they need to figure you out.” Chris walked further into his loft, followed by the now named Masumi. “Cats already have you figured out.”

Yuri scrambled up the remaining stairs and stood in the doorway of the attic space. It was a wide long room, and was nothing like what the little blonde had expected. Instead of gross stipper poles and disgusting displays of sex toys there were books. Plenty of them. Aside from the book shelves, there were books on a large desk set underneath a window, more on the floor around a large comfy looking chair, and even two at the foot of his bed. Yuri frowned in confusion.

Chris took Yuri’s staring in stride. He was a lover of cats, and he knew what it was to be looked at. Chris sat on the bed, Masumi hopped up and purred loudly rubbing her head against Chris’ arm. Yuri slowly moved into the room, his back to the wall, watching the beautiful cat open given affection. Chris merely held out his hand and the cat was rubbing her face against it.

“I call this auto-pilot.” Chris still kept his eyes from Yuri’s face, letting the boy settle into the room without worrying about feeling caught. “People think that cats are assholes. They rub up against you and demand attention but when you give it you get scratched.”

Yuri snorted at this and moved further in. He was still keeping his back against the wall, but he was now directly across from the bed. Chris paused for a moment, stealing a quick glance over at the boy to see how interested he was and weighing that against how cautious he was being.

“But the truth is that we simply don’t live up to their standards. Cats know what they need, and they take it. You have to respect that.”

Yuri moved off the wall and closer to the bed.

“I had a cat.” Yuri admitted in a voice much smaller than one he had ever spoken in. He remembered the large shaggy cat his grandfather had let him keep after his mother had left for the last time. Yuri didn’t know what type of cat it was, he assumed that not all cats had breeds, some were just… cats. It was a lot like this cat. Proud. Demanding. But that cat was all his. This cat was someone else’s.

“What was the cat’s name?” Chris asked cautiously. There was no telling if this was the part where the boy raged, furious at the memory and took it out on every part of this room, or where something else happened.

Something else happened.

Yuri’s throat closed tightly. Tears sprung up in his eyes and he struggled to breathe. Chris noticed the distress and moved off the bed to sit on the floor, signalling to the little blonde to take his place. “Just stay still and she’ll come to you,” the Swiss man instructed.

Yuri was crying against his will. Not large sobs like his friend, Yuuri, but silent painful crying. The year and a half of captivity had been terrifying, but even now, living with Viktor, living in safety he was forced to face the reality. He had to think of what had been stolen from him.

When Matiev and Isaac both the two Yuris they spent more than a year brutally raping Yuuri, and forcing Yuri to watch, knowing that he was being spared only through the stamina of the other. Yuri had to clean Yuuri, care for him after he assaults. The damage those men left behind on his body was horrifying to see, Yuri would wake up in a cold sweat still.

Yuri thought of the cat curled up next to him as he played video games. The cat would greet him at the door coming home from the rink. The cat would jump on the table during meals, causing his grandfather to shout and bang the table. Sometimes Yuri would wake up in the middle of the night to see his grandfather had fallen asleep on the couch, the cat in his lap.

The sobs came harder, forcing their way out of him. Yuri thought of what else had been taken. Skating. His grandfather. His future. It wasn’t just the fleabag cat that he loved with all his heart that he could never see again. It was himself. He was gone, too.

Yuri felt a hand on his knee and he looked into the hazel green eyes of the man who had lived through the same events, with the same captors. The look in the eyes wasn’t pity, it was one of support. Like for a fellow soldier. Yuri didn’t flinch the touch or flick it off. Instead he cradled himself on the bed, allowing the cat to curl into his chest.

Chris sat at the foot of the bed and softly carded the little blonde’s hair with his fingers. Yuri cried in earnest, the cat nor the man never leaving his side. Giving him what he needed and on his terms.

“You can reclaim what was taken.” Chris said softly. “I’m not saying you can go back to your old life. But you can build a new one here. Viktor is a kind man. He can help reunite you with your grandfather. You can even skate again. I know it’s hard, knowing that you’ll never be free. But you’re safe. Yuuri is safe. And you can start to rebuild from that, at least.”

Yuri had calmed down at the man talked. The cat purred into his stomach and there was something soothing about that. It brought back memories. Instead of feeling robbed Yuri felt the need to take what was stolen back.

“Do you think I can get a cat?” Yuri asked when he had finally recovered his voice.

“I’m certain. And until then you are very welcome to come up here and visit with Musumi.”

“Potya. My cat’s name was Potya.” Yuri ran his hand down the body of the white fur, rewarded with a gentle warning bat from one of the paws. He laughed a little at that.

“He likes you.” Chris smiled down at the boy. “If he didn’t like you he’d have removed an eye.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it was sort. I got home from a run and wanted to just put something together quickly for Frilly so I did.
> 
> Important to note: Author owns two cats; author is a shameless devotee of Austen.


End file.
